to render red (traducción) one shot
by 2-J
Summary: Bridge fue el ranger verde. Luego él era el ranger azul. Y ahora, él es el ranger rojo y algo no se siente bien.


Resumen: Bridge fue el ranger verde. Luego él era el ranger azul. Y ahora, él es el ranger rojo y algo no se siente bien.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Power Rangers sólo algunos nombres y la idea.

For Render Red

No importa cuántas veces se aplana hacia fuera, tiró, o cepillado si fuera poco, el nuevo ranger rojo SPD, Bridge Carson no podía sentirse más incómodo. Su uniforme nuevo no acaba de sentirse tan rígido como cartón, pero. . . raro.

El verde le permitió ser menos. Se esperaba para ayudar a proteger la ciudad. Él era un seguidor, no un líder.

Claro, Bridge había sido un componente clave en algunos casos, pero eso era sólo él tratando de ayudar.

Como verde el podría ser invisible, si él metió la pata, y sólo tenía Cruger y sus compañeros oficiales para responder a. . . no del mundo. La prensa nunca se centro en él. Fue tercero-cuarto en rango. Syd podría ser bastante mandona a veces.

Ningún pensamiento criminal extranjero dos veces sobre él como una amenaza. A menos Bridge deliberadamente tratado de cabrear a un criminal; un monstruo nunca lo identificó.

El ranger-ex verde podría ser su propia peculiar, sin la preocupación de ser juzgado. Podía compartir sus pensamientos, incluso si fueran "único". Él podía ser ignorado o escuchado.

El verde era neutral. No era ni mando ni desapercibido. En realidad, el verde dibujó abundante atención. . . lo mismo que los otros colores, sin embargo. Es una bola de color extraño. Verde no exige enérgicamente el respeto o la fuerza. Es calmante y jovial.

A medida que el era el ranger azul, Bridge tuvo que aprender a equilibrar el trabajo y elmismo. Había sido ascendido a segundo al mando. Se vio obligado a estar atento en todo momento. Cuando Cruger los llamó a la cubierta de mando, el ranger rojo espera que su "mano derecha" para representarlo. Sky no había cambiado mucho. Él era el trabajo. Claro, cuando se les da un día libre, el ranger rojo era capaz de disfrutar de sí mismo, pero el trabajo era el trabajo. No hay peros al respecto.

Como azul le exigió estar bien informado sobre todos los criminales y las leyes. Era molesto tener al ranger rojo tenso siempre ponerlo a prueba sobre el Manual SPD. Fue peor cuando Sky añadio nuevas reglas.

Si el rojo no pudo hacer con éxito contacto con un extranjero no coopera entonces se esperaba que Bridge para no perderse. Fue Sky de "ir a guy" (no supe traducirlo). Era la copia de seguridad, el esperado para asegurar las cosas iban bien. Cuando Sky no estaba, que estaba obligado a guardar todo y todos en orden, que era difícil debido a que los nuevos cadetes, que habían sido promovidos estaban tan emocionados y ansiosos, que a menudo se deslizaron hasta aquí y allá.

Y ahora, Bridge era el ranger rojo. Se esperaba que tirar de rango. Ser el rojo era exigir la ejecución perfecta de todo, lo más importante, a sí mismo. Él debía informar al Comandante Tate. Él fue el que iban a admirar. Él fue el unico Z, Syd, Jonzy, Samantha, y Rex miró a para la dirección. Él fue a tomar decisiones en la caída de un sombrero; decisiones que podrían afectar el resultado de un arresto. . . la vida de un oficial.

La responsabilidad era agobiante. ¿Cómo Jack y Sky hacen?¿como hacian para no..quebrarce? Bueno, Sky estaba probablemente en el cielo y Jack no siempre sigue las reglas. Pero, Jack nunca tuvo a sky como comandante, un hombre decidido a ir por el libro.

" Brigde?" La suave voz de una mujer llamó a sus oídos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Z ?!" El ranger rojo saltó.

" que… que estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. El ranger amarillo entró y se sentó en su cama. Observó a Bridgecon sus manos abrazando sus piernas, con su chaqueta tapandolo, y tosio varias veces.

"Brigde?" Elizabeth "Z" Delgado interrumpió, "¿Qué pasa?"

Él tomó una respiración profunda.

"Bridge..." Z dijo con más urgencia. El ranger-ex azul podía oír la preocupación y pánico en su voz.

"¿Qué pasa si soy muy mal red ranger?" No es lo más elocuentemente, pero eso era lo que estaba pensando.

"De qué estás hablando?"

"Yo no soy Jack, fresco y suave. No soy sky, confiado y decisivo. ¿Qué soy yo?"

"Eres Bridge." El ranger amarillo respondió rotundamente.

"Exactamente,. No soy Jack y yo no soy Sky soy Bridge, que hace gradas mano y mientras él consigue la respuesta que tiene que hacer en una rotonda manera estoy obsesionado con una.. . lado desayuno sé toneladas de hechos sin importancia que estoy constantemente inventando cosas que normalmente hace saltar, y mi técnica de lucha es indescifrable, inconsistente extraño Cuando algo sale mal -... No puedo responder como lo harían, por lo que no se deje manejar de la manera correcta, pero incluso si lo hice de la misma manera, entonces todavía no será el mismo porque todavía no voy a ser ellos - "

" Bridge!" Z exclamó. Cruzó hacia él y le agarró firmemente los hombros del ranger en pánico.

"Bridge, sólo porque eres un color diferente, sólo porque tu conseguiste el ascenso no, repito, no significa que tenga que ser el mismo que sus predecesores." Ella dijo con firmeza, liberando su agarre.

"Z, que -"

" Bridge, qué se puede esperar Jonzy a ser como tú cuando eras verde?"

"No." El ranger rojo dijo a la defensiva.

"¿Espera Rex para ser como tu o Sky cuando ambos eran azules?"

"¡No!" Dijo ofendido. Él nunca le pediría a alguien que sea que no lo eran. Se les pidió que tener ese color porque eran quienes eran.

"De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿por qué se puede esperar a ti mismo ser ellos? Cielo no lo hace. Cruger no. Syd, los nuevos reclutas, yo, ninguno de nosotros esperaba ni quiero que seas ellos."

Z podría decir Bridge no estaba convencido. Ella suspiró con frustración, ranger rojo típico que se piense dirigía. "Escucha. Jack juró que yo nunca dije porque Sky lo mataría por dejar que alguien sabe que él era un ser humano por un momento, pero le dijo a Jack después de que derrotó Mirloc y volvió rojo morpher ranger de Jack para que los héroes vienen en todos los colores. Todos los colores Bridge! Todos los colores "... Ella exhaló.

Bridge no dijo nada al principio, pero luego levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de la Ranger Amarillo. "Los héroes vienen en todos los colores." Él dijo con confianza y un movimiento de cabeza firme para demostrar que ella creía.

Z le devolvió la sonrisa, lanzando su brazo alrededor de él, los dos se va a comenzar su misión de patrulla de la ciudad.

"Creo que nos podemos hacer parada para unas tostadas."

…

Ok gente eh aquí mi primera traducción cometi varios errores pero bueno,espero les aya hustado


End file.
